A Warm Summer's Evening in Konoha
by kunai is a shinobis bestfriend
Summary: The shared moments between a husband and wife during a Warm Summer's Evening in Konoha. NarutoXIno Rated M for safety (maybe lime or lemons later)


**A Warm Summer's Evening in Konoha**

This story will be done in a couple parts (maybe 2-3?), here is the first part. Hopefully this will get me back into the game lol.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto is the property of said creator, his publisher and their distributors. No infringement is intended. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made, except for reviews which is useless currency for fanfiction authors, but appreciated nonetheless. (update: lol you can tell I haven't posted anything in sometime now by forgetting to add the disclaimer :])

-==[X.X]==-

It was a warm summer's evening in Konoha on June 2nd, the third year of The Rokudaime Hokage's reign. Here we look into the lives of two people, a caring husband and a loving wife. The man steps out of the shower, clean and refreshed but still exhausted after a long day work, but this man was no ordinary man. He is known as The Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Hero of the Elemental Nations, The Bringer of Peace, Konoha's Orange Hokage, and The God of Ramen (self-styled). But there is one title he holds dearer to him than the others and that is Husband of Uzumaki-Namikaze Ino.

Ino had been asleep for a couple of hours when she was roused by the bathroom door clicking open. Behind her, Naruto lumbered across the carpet and slid under the covers. In the dark, Ino placing her head on the curve of his neck and reached out to press her hand against his heart to feel its rhythmic drumming.

"You used my violet scented shampoo again, didn't you?" She whispered accusingly. "And you better have finished all your paperwork back at the office."

He nodded, drifting into their combined scents on the pillows, the feel of her warm skin pressed against his, all his worries melting away into the shadows as if nothing else existed outside those sheets.

"Yeah I did." He replied with embarrassment, then changing the subject. "Now at least we can take that vacation we've been talking about."

"I can't wait." answered Ino, the delight clear in her voice. It was true that she was longing for the upcoming two weeks of alone time with her husband and the promise of getting away from the hustle and bustle of Konoha for the open skies and sandy beaches of Wave Country. "Are you tired?" she asked, shifting onto her stomach, placing her head over his heart and her feet looping around his as she spoke.

"No not really," He breathed out, "the clones I have reading some jutsu scrolls and next week's mission requests down in the library haven't dispelled yet."

Drawing circles on his chest with her finger, she asked out of curiosity "Oh, did you find anything that might suit me?"

"Oh my dearest wife your cruelty knows no bounds! Sometimes I think you married me for my jutsu!" He teasingly exclaimed and poked her side, _Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Piggy Poke!_

Playfully slapping his chest with a huff, she replied, "Mou, you dork". Nuzzling his chest and breathing in his scent Ino asked "Did you have time to eat dinner today?"

Naruto lovingly stroked her cheek, as his eyes adjusted to her shadowed features. "I sent Konohamaru on a C-rank to pick me up a couple bowls of Ramen (Blessed be thy name!) from Ichiraku's and then after work I picked up one more bowl on the way home."

"Oh Naruto, only you would send a Chunin on a ramen run." Ino said, her mouth lighting up into a smile in the twilight. "How many times do I have to tell you not to have such an unhealthy diet, did you try that new Edamame and tea cart that opened in the market district I told you about?"

"Humph, I would have sent one of the ANBU escort squads, but Iruka-sensei said it would be a `serious misallocation of valuable military resources', I mean what would have happened if The Ramen (Heaven's wrath upon the would be defilers!) was poisoned or worse yet what if Konohamaru had dropped The Ramen (Holiest of Ramen, I beg forgiveness with a thousand tears for such a thought)" Naruto ranted and mumbled, "and no I didn't try the new Edamame cart, I mean who just has soybeans for dinner? "

"Oh, now I'm wondering why I got married to such a big goofball." Ino sighed, adding "You know I'm only saying it because I love you."

Holding Ino closer and Naruto nuzzled her hair to take in her scent, and whispered "I know…I know…That's why I love you so much…That's why you are my most precious person, without my violet flower the fields of my heart would be barren…" He giggled in a Jiraiya-esque manner "…and you let me do the weird stuff to you, and as to why you got married to a goofball…" Naruto started tickling Ino and shouted

_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Mr. Wiggly's Triumph!_

-==[X.X]==-

Internet candy to the people who get where Mr. Wiggly from seemed like a good place to pause the story lol, until next time! Oh and thanks a lot for reading! Please review so I know how I did :] TYVM!


End file.
